Team 11
by xenofox god
Summary: Look at my other account for the summary. Nine tailed Grimm Fox is the name. For the actual chapter's of four and five, which are separate like one through three look for them in the other pen name.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years ago a nine tailed fox attackedthe village hidden in the leaves, many brave men and women fought the beast.

"Hold it off until lord fourth arrives." A random ninja yelled. But only one strong ninja was able to defeat the beast, and his name was the fourth hokage.

[Twelve years later ]

Looking into his crystal ball, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel great joy and pride in his adoptive Grandson's promotion to Genin and mastery over the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sadly he also felt a great sense of grief and guilt due to Naruto's recent discovery of his burden and the fact that he had to learn it from a traitor no less.

"Sigh, that fool Mizuki, if it wasn't for Iruka we could have been looking at the rise of someone just as bad if not worse than both Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru." Hiruzen said in a tired yet solemn tone, it was these moments in life that made him truly feel as old as he is. Sure, he wanted Naruto to eventually to learn of his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki at some point in the future, but under far more controlled circumstances.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, but then again given the fact that his is both Sensei and Kushina-neechan's son, I shouldn't be so surprised," a female voice said behind Hiruzen.

"Indeed, so what do you think Rin," Hiruzen replied as turned his head to look at a young woman that was garbed in a standard Jounin outfit with long brown hair that reached down to her mid-back, brown eyes and purple rectangular markings on her cheeks.

This was none other than Nohara Rin, one of the last two surviving students of the Yondaime Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Despite being around Twenty-Six to Twenty-Seven old, she looked like she was in her mid to late teens, it was theorized that it was a side effect of being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki due to all of the bijuu's past Jinchuuriki having pretty youthful appearances.

"So is there a reason why you're here and not searching for Naruto?" The Elderly Hokage asked.

"I knew that Iruka would find him before anyone else, after all he is a seasoned sensor so finding someone with as much chakra and little control as Naruto would be child's play for him, plus if I felt that they were really in any danger of being killed by Mizuki, I would have used the Flying Thunder God Seal that I placed on Naruto when he was an infant to teleport to him," Rin replied as she placed her hands behind her head while sporting a smile.

Rin was the only person in Konoha that Minato taught the true Flying Thunder God Jutsu too, due to the Chakra Reserves that she possessed due to being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki along with near-perfect Chakra Control, speed and reflexes she has due to her training as a medic, he felt that she was perfect to pass the Jutsu on to and use it to its full potential. "So who are you going to have Naruto's sensei be?" Rin asked her superior.

"I'm thinking of having Naruto learn under Kakashi alongside Sasuke and Sakura," Hiruzen told Rin, causing the Kunoichi to lose her smile. While she had nothing against Sakura and Sasuke, she wasn't really that fond of them either. Like most kunoichi in Naruto's age group, Sakura has shown to have fangirl tendencies for Sasuke and was physically abusive with Naruto, while Sasuke was showed signs of falling into his clan's Curse of Hatred along with having both a superiority and inferiority complex, add in Naruto's dislike for the Uchiha, that team would be a disaster waiting to happen, and don't even get her started on Kakashi. After learning that Minato taught her the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Kakashi turned into a complete jerk towards her despite the fact that sensei taught them both the Rasengan, it was safe to say that her feelings for the Copy Ninja have died along with their friendship.

'The reason why Minato-Sensei didn't teach you the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, was because he felt that you didn't need it, you bastard!' Rin thought in anger as she thought about her ex-teammate and friend, while gritting her teeth and clenching her hand so hard that it was starting to bleed. "I would like to take Naruto on as an apprentice," Rin told Hiruzen, getting a look of curiosity for the aged Kage."Why should I take you up on that request," Hiruzen asked, wanting to hear Rin's reasoning. He knew all about her fallout with Kakashi and wanted to be sure that she wasn't just trying to one up the last surviving member of the Hatake Clan.

"I'm one of the only two people in all of Konoha that can teach Naruto how to use the Kyuubi's Chakra, with other being Jiraiya-sama and he's not always in village due to his spy network. Unlike most Jinchuuriki, I have full control of my bijuu's chakra, I am on the same level in Fuinjutsu as sensei and Kushina-neechan were at when they were alive due to the lessons that they and Jiraiya-sama gave me, and I can help Naruto with his Chakra Control due to me being a medic-nin, plus I also have a great arsenal of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Iryo-Ninjutsu that I can pass on to him along with the fact that I can teach him both of his father's signature jutsu," Rin said with a confident yet professional-tone.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and began smoking some tobacco as he thought over Rin's reasoning. I was pretty solid due to her having full mastery over the Sanbi's Chakra and her vast knowledge in Fuinjutsu she is probably the perfect, she made a great point with the fact that she could help Naruto with his Chakra Control given the fact that despite her being a Jinchuuriki, Rin's skill and mastery with medical Ninjutsu was second only to Tsunade's, plus her mastery over Genjutsu is second only to the Uchiha and Kurama Clans, so even if she is unable to teach Naruto Iryo-Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, she'll be able to help him learn how to counter the latter.

As soon as that last line of thought entered his mind, Hiruzen had an idea. Not only would it give Rin a chance to take Naruto on as an apprentice along with giving Naruto a sensei that can help him reach his full potential, but it would give Hiruzen a chance to fix on of his mistakes.

"Very well Rin, I'll grant you permission to take Naruto on as a student," Hiruzen said getting a smile from his subordinate," But only on one condition," Hiruzen latter added, causing Rin to lose her smile.

"What's that Hokage-sama?" Rin asked while frowning at the mentioning of a condition.

"You also take these two along with naruto." Hiruzen answered before reaching into the drawer of his desk and handing Rin a file.

"Kurama Yakumo, and... huh," Rin said before she started reading the file on her potential student. As she read the file Rin couldn't help but feel furious with both Hiruzen and Kurenai, and that's putting it lightly. Personally she never really liked Kurenai, while she was a talented Kunoichi, she has also been pretty arrogant and always took things at face-value, heck those traits became even worse once she was promoted to Jounin, and with the file that Rin just read, her dislike for the crimson eyed kunoichi was now border lining hatred.

And don't even get her started on this Jin Uchiha. The kid had it almost as bad as her naruto-nii-san. He was born the day before Naruto and what surprised her the most was that he had the same wisker marks as Naruto, as she read further her eye's widened at the bolder words. 'Half demon : race : kitsune.' But once again she was surprised when, his record said that he was born with a fully matured sharingan but was inverted the tomoes were red while everything else was black. She even read that he even helped naruto every now and then. She smiled as she saw a picture of the two boy's playing, but that smile turned into a scowl when she saw that the Uchiha clan had disowned him, and kicked him out of their compound and he lived on the streets until naruto, had decided to let him stay with him which of course gotten no objection.

She closed the file and glared at hiruzen who began to sweat, " I will take those two as well but do know that the, only reason I'm not using a powerful justu on you, is because your my superior and that Naruto see's you like a grandfather." She said as she left in a leaf shunshin. While the Hokage breathed out a sigh of relief. As he got up and went to go address to the other shinobi of his village of the turn of events.

* * *

Rin has never felt so mad in her life, with all of the mistakes that the Sandaime made in his second run this had to be one of the worst, to deny an upcoming talented Kunoichi of her dream just because she had an inner-demon. He could have at least informed her of it earlier so she could help Yakumo over gain control over the Ido before it became a serious issue. Tch, her sensei must be rolling in his grave with all of the mistakes that, that old fool has been making over the years of his second run. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That's enough Rin, I understand that you're angry with the old monkey, but you can't let that cloud your thoughts. Just relax and think of the positives, not only will you be able to help your sensei's son, but you'll also be able to help a young girl fulfill her dreams," said the voice that was none other than the Sanbi no Kyodaigame itself, Isobu.

'You're right Isobu, I can't let my anger at the Sandaime's mistake cloud my thoughts. Despite what I just learn, a lot of good did come out of this, though it will be a long time before I can both respect and trust the Sandaime as my leader again,' Rin replied to the turtle bijuu with a small smile forming on her face as she looked at the two photos on her nightstand, one was of her and her genin team though Kakashi's face was cut out due to the fall out they had, while the other was one of her and a five year old Naruto at Ichiraku's.

Stripping out of her Kunoichi uniform, Rin undid the bandages that she was using to bind her chest, freeing her mid to high C-cup breasts and got in her bed only cladded in her purple thong.

'Don't worry sensei, I'll take care of Naruto-kun, just like I promised,' Rin thought to herself as she looked at the pictures on her nightstand once more, before going to sleep.

*next day.*

"NARUTO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" A voice yelled from the front door of an apartment this voice belonged to Jin Uchiha, one out of two surviving members of the Uchiha clan and the only one out of two others In said clan who actually give, a shit about naruto but unlike the other two Uchiha's Jin was an outcast and a 'disgrace to the Uchiha clan'. In all honesty he was actually happy when Itachi killed his clan, but did wished that he left his( Itachi and Sasuke's) mother alive for she was always kind to him. But what made him a outcast in his own clan?

It was the fact that his Sharingan was inverted. (Red tomoes black were the red used to be.) And he also matched naruto in the whisker mark department. But unknown to the village was that Jin also had a pair of fox ears and a single black fox tail, which he kept under an illusion making people think that he only had the wisker marks.

" I'm coming, I'm comin'!" Came the reply from one Naruto Uzumaki who knew about jin's sharingan after he first used it, to save him from a mob when he was three. Naruto came running out of his apartment and saw his friend,

"let's get going Jin Don't want to be late."

" h-hey wait up! NARUTO! "

*Timeskip*

-The Shinobi Academy-

It must be the end of the world because right now, we find Uzumaki Naruto brooding. Today wasn't starting out that well for Naruto, he was pushed into Sasuke-teme resulting in them kissing, just the thought of it caused Naruto to shudder, and finally he got beaten up by a hoard of angry Sasuke fangirls. Not really how he was expecting his first day of being a Shinobi to go. Jin who saw the whole thing patted his friend's back reassuring him. Naruto gave him a small smile while Jin did the same.

Hearing the classroom doors opening, Naruto saw Iruka walk in with two others following him. The first was a boy around his age that was wearing a black shinobi outfit with albino white skin and short black hair, the second was a girl that was also around her age, she was wearing a pink kimono that was held close by a pink sash, violet baggy pants, red mesh armour underneath the kimono and orange colored sandals, which he approved of. But what caught his attention the most was the hitai-ate that were tied around the boy's left arm and the girl's forehead.

"These are Sai and Kurama Yakumo, Sai has received training from Shimura Danzo, who was once the teammate of the Sandaime Hokage, while Yakumo here was home schooled by her clan. They have both been deemed ready by the Hokage to join Konoha's Shinobi Forces, so please treat them with the respect that you would show any other comrade," Iruka told the class with a pleasant tone and smile, though on the inside he was suspicious about Sai since there was a good chance that he could be one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU.

"Now if you may please take your seats, I will be announcing teams," Iruka said as he motioned for Yakumo and Sai to take a seat.

After announcing the first six teams, Iruka soon got to Team Seven.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai under Hatake Kakashi," Iruka announced.

"Yes, Take That Ino-Bunta/Damn It!" shouted both Sakura and Ino respectively.

'Great, another thing to add to the amount of shit that's being thrown at me today, now Sasuke-teme is going to end up getting together with Sakura-chan for sure now," Naruto thought in depression, though as he thought about it, it might be for the best. Despite Naruto's feelings for Sakura-chan, there is no denying that she is a big time Sasuke fangirl and if he was paired up with them there was a good chance that they wouldn't function well.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted, Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai, Team Nine is still in circulation, and Team Ten will consist of Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma," Iruka announced before he was interrupted again by Ino, who was wailing at the fact that she was saddled with Shikamaru and Chouji, "Finally, Team Eleven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Jin Uchiha, and Kurama Yakumo under Nohara Rin, now there will be a quick lunch break before your senseis come to get you, so take this time to get to know your teammates." Everyone then left for lunch.

"Hey Yakumo-chan, want to get lunch together? It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other since we're going to be teammates for who knows how long," Naruto asked Yakumo, catching the attention of the Kurama Clan Heiress.

"Yakumo-chan?" Yakumo asked the orange clad shinobi.

"He doesn't really like using the "san" honorific and the third always said that he should be respectful to our friends and comrades," jin explained with a smile, answering Yakumo's question, while standing off to her right.

Letting out a brief giggle, Yakumo accepted the hand naruto offered and said, "Sure Naruto-san, jin-san, I could use some lunch anyway and like you said it would be a great opportunity to get to know one another."

With that said Naruto helped Yakumo up and all three walked out of the classroom to get some lunch, with only two of the three not noticing the looks of surprise from a majority of the remaining Genin in the class and a jealous look from a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

* * *

The Hokage's Tower, while the events at the Academy were happening-

Everyone in the Hokage tower, save for two, were shocked by this turn of events. They thought for sure that Naruto would be teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura due to their positions as the Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi. and Jin to be apprenticed by a joinine (can't spell worth a damn) they also weren't expecting the inclusion of Yakumo and Sai, though they were on edge as when they heard about Sai's connection to Danzo. It was well known amongst the experienced Chuunin and higher ranked shinobi about the War-Hawk's unsavory methods for quote "The Good of Konoha."

The first two to come out of their shock was Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi was clenching his book tightly in his hands when he heard the team announcements but kept quiet due to his years of experience, though Kurenai didn't even bother to hold in her complaints.

"Why the hell is Yakumo a Kunoichi?! I thought that the reason why we placed that-," Kurenai shouted before she was interrupted, by the Hokage.

"Enough Kurenai, you are about to reveal and S-Class Secret, I never said anything about her not being able to be a Kunoichi, it was your idea to deny her, her dream of becoming a Kunoichi! Now I suggest that you pipe down or else take away both your status as Team Eight's sensei and your rank as a Shinobi," Hiruzen said in a firm tone. While it was true that he was guilty of sealing away Yakumo's potential, the decision to not let her become a Kunoichi was all Kurenai's and he won't let her make him take the fall for it.

"Tch, why am I not surprise. Of course you would make big deal out of Yakumo being a Kunoichi Kurenai. After all it would mean that you were wrong in your choice in denying Yakumo her dream, and something that your damn pride won't admit since it would mean that someone else would have succeeded wher you failed," Rin said to Kurenai in a tone that was full of disdain for the crimson eyed kunoichi.

Kurenai wanted to lash out at Rin, but held herself back since it would cost her, her Jounin rank and position as Team Eight's Sensei if she acted out against Rin.

Seeing the tension between Rin and Kurenai, Hiruzen would be best if he ended the meeting right now.

"The meeting is adjourned and you are all dismissed, the Genin will be returning from their lunch soon and it would be best for you to meet your students on time," Hiruzen said with that little "on time" tidbit being directed more at Kakashi than anyone else.

-The Academy Classroom-

Naruto, jin, and Yakumo were back in the classroom and it was safe to say that they had pretty good lunch together to say the least. The two boys took Yakumo to Ichiraku's where she met Ayame and Teuchi, and it was safe to say that the Kurama Clan Heiress had hit it off pretty well with the Ramen Chef. The also both learned a bit about each other, Naruto learned that Yakumo loved to paint and wanted to be one of the greatest Genjutsu Specialists in history due to her weak body, while Yakumo learned about Naruto's love for ramen, gardening and his dream of becoming Hokage. But of course Yakumo couldn't forget what happened at the restaurant.

*Flashback *

and Jin who was a far more likable then his cousin sasuke. (Which is by a lot.) Yakumo couldn't but help notice the Genjutsu around him. " hey Jin what's with the Genjutsu that is, surrounding your body?" This caused a merphy law to happen. Jin began to choke on his ramen. (somehow.) Naruto patted his friend's back...hard causing a ball, of noodles ( oh so that's how.) To fly out and hit a stove in the kitchen and ricocheted throughout the place causing the stove to (somehow ) catch fire. Cabinets to open and then fly back towards the trio and goes past them and hit someone outside the restaurant and made him or her fall down into a open man hole.

After calming down Jin told her that he will, tell her when they have to meet their sens. So that way he won't have to repeat it twice. Hey if this team is going to work he will have to be clean and trust them with his secrets. Yakumo nodded knowing that he was telling her the truth. (Somehow again.)

*End Flashback *

The best part was that they didn't laugh at each other's dream like how most people do and gave their full support to the other.

Snapping out of their thoughts upon hearing the classroom door open, Naruto, jin, and Yakumo found themselves staring at a familiar figure, well at least of Naruto anyway.

"Rin-neechan!" Naruto called out.

"It's Rin-sensei now Naruto, anyway, Team Eleven meet me at Ichiraku's," Rin said before she shunshined out of the classroom.

"You don't mind, going back to Ichiraku's do you guy's?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Not at all, Naruto," Yakumo and jin replied before they got up and left the classroom and headed on back to the ramen bar.

And once again Jin had noticed the jealous look on Hinata's face. 'Okay note to self be sure to talk to, Hinata about her crush on Naruto.' Jin said to himself mentally.

* * *

(AN : ok for those who don't like the herem and the oc. Guess what I don't care! So back off. Also this is from my other account. Nine tailed Grimm Fox.


	2. Chapter 2

-time skip-

It had been about a month since the gennin (please correct me) exam, and team eleven were currently making their way back to the mission room inside the hokage tower. Once there team eleven stood before the third hokage, and all three gennin's were glaring at a cat that they were had to chase through the ENTIRE village, and boy were they mad if the level of killing intent was any indication as well as yokai (jin).

"Jin." Naruto called out to his friend.

"Yeah Naruto?" He said with his sharingan flaring uncontrollably.

"How do we cook cat?"

"...hmm I will look it up in the library...if I can get in."

"Expect me to help out jin." Yakumo said to him. Jin nodded in confirmation.

Their sensi rin along with the others in the room sweatdroped at the sight of team eleven trying and failing to force the cat to burst into flames, while said cat was being squashed by its owner the sandamie hokage coughed to get there attention. When gotten it he congratulated them.

(For the story and my sanity sake, I will skip this part.)

-At training ground 11 the next day -

Jin and Naruto stood across from each other neither making a move. Then at a unspoken sign charged at each other, and when theg were just inches away from each other, they threw a fist at one another which had both of them then. Kicking each then jumping away. Jin then did a bunch of hand signs as well as naruto when both were done naruto they respectively in their own elemental affinity unleashed fire (jin) and water combined with lighting (naruto). Which collided and a big explosion was heard through out the training ground.

" You gotten better at jutsu naruto. " Jin said to his friend and brother figure.

" Thanks for the complement jin." Naruto said.

'gaki use my power it will help you against jin.' Kyuubi said to him.

'Right thanks kurama.' Naruto said to his tenet.

Naruto activated his Kyuubi mode. (The one where naruto went against the raikage in.)

Jin looked at naruto impressed.

"well good job naruto it appears that you and Kyuubi are, becoming two peas in a pod but do remember that I do have more then one tail." He said as his single tail appeared and then splits apart forming another tail. They ran each again exchanging blow for blow, they soon jumped away from one another and began to make rapid hand signs.

" FIRE STYLE : PHOENIX FLOWER BULLET /WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BARRAGE! " they both shouted at the same time.

The fire ball's that jin had unleashed were quickly wiped out by naruto's water dragons, and said dragons slammed into jin sending him deeper into a forest behind him.

"Okay that's enough for today you two." Naruto turn and saw his sensi rin along with Yakumo looking at the field, it was basically a war zone from both jin and Naruto's much earlier sparing match. Nauto rubbed the back of his head nervously while chuckling, jin soon reappeared with now only one tail.

" Heyo what I miss?" He asked them.

"Nothing jin nothing. Anyways we are going to the hokage tower, for a mission and hopefully we can get a c-rank one. Since you three deserve it as well as some new justu techniques, for past few weeks while also simultaneously filling jin's power hungry nature. " rin said ignoring the (HEY!) From jin who was now pouting, which with his fox traits out made the two girls scream in their heads cute.

-hokage tower-

"ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME KAKASHI DID WHAT!?" Jin looked at the third hokage with a look of rage which terrified eveyone including the hidden anbu black ops. And the reason for his out burst from earlier well kakashi the sensi of team seven had taken a c-rank mission for his gennin team after completing two weeks worth of d-ranks, and had the audacity to take his (jin) cousin who was arrogant and had nothing wanting to deal with team work came across missing nin. When they only supposed to run into stupid bandits hell the reason for jin not running out to go help is the fact he was currently straining to keep his fox features hidden, and because Kyuubi who jin began to see as a mother was currently trying to calm him down. Since jin was a hanyou his emotions would occasionally get the best of him, so Kyuubi would sometimes pull jin into the joint mindscape that he shares with naruto.

" Jin calm down it will be alright, if that baka kakashi did anything stupid then the next time you, see him you can kill him when no one's around. alright? " She asked him worrying about her son.

Kyuubi knows that she is his mother due to the fact her chakra was flowing through him like a tidal wave, she just didn't know how she became to be her son though it was answered when jin first visited her.

*end*

* * *

Author note new chapter hope you like it and should I add more oc characters, and should I have jin get the curse mark or not cause one imagine a hanyou with a cure mark. The face on orchimaru would be funny to look at. Also if people can check out a friend of mine fanfiction his name is playergage his stories are really good also he is currently hosting a competition if you want details then read his fanfic the info should be on one of his chapters. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Team eleven was currently rushing to their mission adjective which was reinforcing team seven. Jin was ahead of his team by a few tree hops he has his sharingan flaring, as he looked around the area as they passed he soon stopped at a river bank. with his teammates and sensi landing behind him.

"what do we do now? We can't wait for a boat to come and get us." yakumo said to her teammates.

"we could always have Jin transform into his four tailed fox form." Naruto said to her.

"Naruto I told you before, I don't have four tails I only have three. I wish I had that many but I don't sadly enough. Now how ar-" Jin was cut off when their sensei rin had stepped on to the water and walked a few feet out. Leaving her genin to stare at her dumbfounded...until jin facepalmed. he had forgotten about the water walking technique.

"water walking how in the hell did I forget about that technique?!" he asked himself.

Soon they all ran across the water and onto the opposite side of the bank, where they (mainly yakumo) collapsed due to the use of too much chakra. Once they catches their breath they went on until they found a run down shack. As they approached the shack jin activated his sharingan eyes and saw the Familiar chakra signatures of sasuke, sakura, Sai, and finally kakashi hatake Who he could easily tell tale that he was upstairs laying on his back in bed. Jin growled at this and told Rin, about what he saw and rin merely just sighed sensing her students anger at the silver haired cyclops.

"jin calm down for now we don't want, need you to go demon on us and killing the idiot kakashi alright." rin said to him receiving a nod from him. 'doesn't mean that a accident can happen on the battlefield.' jin thought to himself. Rin was the first one to the door she knocked several times, and the door opened to reveal sai on the other side looking like he was ruffed up a little scratches here and there on him.

As soon as he saw team eleven he let them in and as soon as jin saw his cousin sasuke a flash of relief crossed his eyes. He may hate the bastard but they were still family by blood. Much to jin displeasure about it.

Both rin and Naruto went upstairs while yakumo and rin remained downstairs with the sai and sasuke.

(time skip it is like the week that they train in things)

On the bridge a heavy fog rolled in and both team eleven and seven couldn't see anything the battle for nami no kuni was about to begin


End file.
